


打賭

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 學園AU 蟲神秘
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. 會後悔的

**Author's Note:**

> 一個沒有緣由又亂七八糟的小故事。

彼得也不知道為什麼事情會變成現在這個樣子，他被貝克學長拉著手蹺掉化學課，就這麼在校園裡閒晃。

「帕克。」

被帽簷遮住看不清上半臉的昆汀突然出聲，嚇的彼得差一點自摔在滿是雪的步道上。

「我們打個賭怎麼樣？」

彼得扶住身旁的樹幹穩住身體。

「好……好啊？」

-

「在一起，先退縮的那個人就是膽小鬼。」

彼得腦中不斷的回想著昆汀說這段話時的樣子，坦白說他那個時候驚呆了，一時之間什麼話都說不出來，後面昆汀解釋賭約內容的時候他也沒注意聽。

然後就因為他沒有說話昆汀就當他答應了。

彼得低頭看向桌面雙手撐在耳旁，頭連抬都不敢抬起，完全不敢看向他的好友奈德和MJ的表情。

而坐在彼得身旁的昆汀神色自若的伸出叉子，捲起他餐盤裡的青醬蛤蜊義大利麵後遞到他嘴邊。

「不吃嗎？」昆汀一副像是你不吃我就不收回的態度「你是打算……？」

因為那該死的好勝心，不想輸的彼得只好張開嘴將嘴邊的義麵吃掉。

彼得發誓他要重新低下頭之前對面的兩個朋友肯定是在憋笑！

-

時間過的極快，再過二個多月彼得就要升上十二年級，再過幾天昆汀就要從中學部畢業。

彼得又被昆汀拉著蹺課了。

但跟上次不太一樣，這次蹺的是物理課。

在手牽著手經過操場的時候，彼得還見到籃球隊的史帝夫隊長，他正和其他的隊員們一起跑步。

史帝夫看見彼得，遙遙的向他揮了下手。

「在你左邊。」

一聽到這句話，彼得就知道史帝夫他又超越他的好兄弟獵鷹。

彼得不小心的笑了出聲，昆汀突然甩開他的手，逕自的向前走著。

他急忙衝上前抓住昆汀。

「你是想輸掉嗎？」彼得拉住昆汀的袖子，氣喘吁吁的說「我還以為主動提出賭約的你有什麼了不起的，結果也就只有這樣。」

「哦。」

昆汀繼續向前走著，連回頭都懶得回頭。

「隨便，就算輸了我也沒差。」

被丟在原地的彼得氣的想要回教室拿出自己前幾天新調好的蛛絲，然後用它把昆汀綁起來吊在禮堂上頭。

-

「學長明天就畢業了，你們還沒和好喔？」奈德腿上放著打開的漫畫，伸手從桌上的盤子裡抓起幾塊餅乾放入嘴中，抬起頭看向彼得含糊不清的說「你會去他的畢業典禮送花嗎？」

「不去的話第二顆釦子可能就給別人了。」

MJ的聲音從少女漫畫堆中傳出。

彼得氣的一句話都不想說，拿起桌上的可樂轉開瓶蓋朝著杯子裡倒，一倒就是一整杯滿滿的馬克杯，放下可樂拿起杯子咕咚咕咚的往嘴裡灌著。

坐回位子上，像是裡面有青蛙一樣鼓著嘴，彼得翹著腳假裝什麼都不在意的察看著他自己的相機。

然後他突然打了一個超級響亮的嗝。

為了減少尷尬，彼得不情不願的開口回答剛剛奈德的問題。

「去，當然去，我要去給他送白菊花。」

坐在少女漫畫堆裡的MJ翻了一個超大的白眼。

-

好不容易撐過無趣的頒獎典禮，昆汀不自在的拉著自己的西裝，他實在是不能習慣穿沒有帽子的衣服。

要不是班導強調這一天一定要穿西裝出席，昆汀可以保證他高中三年一定從頭穿帽T穿到畢業。

還沒走出會場昆汀就開始脫掉自己的西裝外套，他一邊脫外套一邊走到門口，在把手從外套裡抽出的時候他不小心的撞到人。

被撞到的人手上拿的花束就這麼掉在地上。

昆汀彎下身把花束撿起來，正當他要還給被撞的那個人時他看到對方的臉。

哦喔，是彼得帕克。

昆汀將花束塞回愣住的彼得手中，朝著場內那個正在和朋友說話的羅傑斯比去。

「高尚坦白真實的籃球隊長在那邊，記得找準位子，我先走了。」

伸手拍了下彼得的肩膀，昆汀推開了會場的玻璃門。

留下因為第一次看見昆汀全臉而呆在原地的彼得。

-

昆汀煩躁的轉著原子筆，眼角餘光時不時的看向斜後方一直衝著他傻笑的彼得。

下課鐘聲一響起，昆汀一起身彼得也跟著起身，就在彼得要跟上昆汀時，前面的人突然停下轉過身看向自己。

沒有抓好距離，又突然被經過的人撞了一下，彼得就這麼的親上昆汀的嘴巴。

兩個人就這樣大張眼睛看著對方，僵在雙唇緊貼的樣子。

走過的同學們不斷的叫好，有的甚至還停下對著他們吹口哨。

突如其來的巴掌讓彼得的頭歪向右邊，昆汀氣的不斷用袖子擦著嘴唇，臨走之前還狠狠的踩了下彼得的腳。

被甩了一巴掌的彼得沒有生氣，反而還很開心的摸著自己的左臉和嘴唇，在回中學部的路上整個人背後不斷的散發著粉色小花。


	2. 未成年請勿飲酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未成年請不要喝酒，不是每個人都像彼得一樣有昆汀學長可以給你抱住發酒瘋的。

昆汀煩躁的轉著原子筆，眼角餘光時不時的看向斜後方一直衝著他傻笑的彼得。

下課鐘聲一響起，昆汀一起身彼得也跟著起身，就在彼得要跟上昆汀時，前面的人突然停下轉過身看向自己。

沒有抓好距離，又突然被經過的人撞了一下，彼得就這麼的親上昆汀的嘴巴。

兩個人就這樣大張眼睛看著對方，僵在雙唇緊貼的樣子。

走過的同學們不斷的叫好，有的甚至還停下對著他們吹口哨。

突如其來的巴掌讓彼得的頭歪向右邊，昆汀氣的不斷用袖子擦著嘴唇，臨走之前還狠狠的踩了下彼得的腳。

被甩了一巴掌的彼得沒有生氣，反而還很開心的摸著自己的左臉和嘴唇，在回中學部的路上整個人背後不斷的散發著粉色小花。

-

「煩死了。」

昆汀已經不知道這是第幾次他這麼說，和他一起在實驗室裡做實驗的維多利亞又拍了下他的肩膀，讓他看一下外面站著的那個高中生。

「我認輸了謝謝，拜託不要再來煩我。」

打開窗戶朝外面大吼一聲後昆汀馬上將窗戶關上，試圖擋住的彼得手指就這麼的被夾在縫隙中，他吃痛的皺緊眉頭，不斷的倒吸氣試圖轉移注意力讓自己不覺得痛。

發現夾到彼得手指的昆汀，出於內心如豆子般大小的愧疚感還有心疼，拿了醫療箱裡的藥膏、繃帶還有棉花棒，走出實驗室讓彼得坐在外頭的石椅上，仔細的幫他擦藥。

「謝謝。」彼得輕聲的說著。

「要是為了我的外表一直糾纏我，這真的沒有必要。」昆汀收好垃圾放進小塑膠袋裡，轉身就回到實驗室裡，在關上門之前他又探出頭朝著還在原位的彼得說到「這樣只會讓人覺得你膚淺低俗而已。」

-

「所以說你是真的活該。」

喝了口從Flash那邊沒收的啤酒，當上班長的MJ一邊回覆老師的電子郵件一邊吐槽他。

「有誰會跟別人有事沒事約打這種賭。」

奈德像是恨鐵不成鋼，隨手抄起桌上的實驗資料就往彼得的頭頂敲了幾下。

「我真的沒想過你竟然是個只愛臉的人！」

彼得伸手護住自己的頭頂，哀號著不是他們想的樣子，拜託他們先聽自己好好說完。

「我沒有！我是暑假的時候才發現自己其實是喜歡他的！」彼得大聲的替自己辯護著，努力的想要爭回清白「我開學的去找他的時候根本就沒有想這麼多，我本來要好好跟他說清楚的！結果哪知道還沒說清我們就誤親在一起！」

「我上次去實驗室找他的時候本來要好好跟他說清並告白的，結果我手就被夾到。他在幫我上藥的時候我在想著該怎麼說才會比較好，結果擦完藥我正要開口的時候他就說我這樣很膚淺低俗！」

彼得挫敗的歎了氣雙手摀住自己的臉，還包著紗布的指頭看起來令人意外的想笑。

「還能怎麼辦？不說清楚你就準備錯過。」

MJ又拿起了另一罐啤酒，還指了指地板上那半打啤酒問奈德要不要喝，奈德搖頭回絕了MJ。

彼得倒是很自動的拿走一罐，拉開拉環就往嘴裡灌。

「好吧，我會去跟他說清楚的。」

他擦去嘴角沾到的泡沫把鋁罐放在桌上，拎起外套拿著手機就出了他們三人的小基地。

MJ笑著對奈德勾了勾指頭。

「賭金拿來吧！」她得意洋洋的看向奈德「我就說收繳Flash的啤酒肯定大有用處。」

奈德無奈的翻了個大白眼，接著從口袋裡掏出五美金遞給她。

「要是彼得知道你根本就不是要為他處理感情問題他一定會哭的。」奈德吐槽。

「他們一定會在一起的你安心啦！」

不在乎的揮了揮手，MJ調整了自己的坐姿，腳掛在扶手上整個人陷在沙發裡，繼續看前幾天格溫向她推薦的漫畫。

-

宿舍的門鈴一直被人摁著，尖銳刺耳的鈴聲吵醒了趴睡在書桌上的昆汀，他頂著一頭亂髮還有黑眼圈搖搖晃晃的走向門口。

昆汀鄭重的發誓，要是摁門鈴的人不是急事，他一定會把他掐死在原地。

打開門的時候一股酒臭味撲鼻而來，空腹許久的昆汀差一點吐了出來，他撐著門板揉了揉眼睛試圖看清楚門外的那個臭酒鬼是誰。

「是你？」昆汀皺眉。

就在他想把門關起來的時候，彼得很快的擋住門板進到他的房間裡，然後撲上前用力的抱住昆汀。

「是我輸了。」他靠在昆汀的頸側，豆大的眼淚不斷的下滑「我從一開始就沒有搞清楚，我才是那個未戰先退的人。」

「前面幾次都沒能好好的跟你說清楚，嗝，我很抱歉。」彼得打了一個酒嗝，深吸了幾口氣後又接著說到「你長的很好看，嗝，這一點我完全不否認。而且某方面來說這真的加了很多很多分。」

「但這只是額外的加分項，如果一開始沒有基礎的好感，嗝，加分再多也沒有用。」

然而就算彼得說了這麼多，被抱著的昆汀卻什麼話都沒有說。

「因為是你，這些加分才有價值。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也不是每個未成年都有MJ這種能幫忙弄到啤酒的好班長（？


	3. Chapter 3

奈德看到貓眼外扶著彼得的昆汀，很快速的把門打開，然後拎起自己剛整理好的小包包直接去了學校外面的網咖通宵。

「我和MJ約好了要一起要組隊衝積分，學長你今晚可以直接睡這裡沒關係！」

奈德小聲的對著昆汀說，關上門離開了宿舍。

說實話，昆汀現在有那麼一丁點的火大。

他不喜歡幫人收拾，尤其是當要被收拾的那個人醉醺醺的還不斷的在自己身上亂蹭，昆汀是真的很想要打他一巴掌把他給弄清醒。

「起來！給我把手抬高，讓我幫你脫衣服。」

昆汀擰了下彼得腰間的肉，彼得不斷的抽氣並發出吃痛的嘶聲，乖乖的把雙手舉高讓昆汀幫他脫掉身上的格紋襯衫。

看著露出來的腹肌，昆汀嫉妒的又捏了一下。

彼得圓溜溜的眼睛不斷的轉著，最後他直接將昆汀的雙手抓住扯向自己的胸前，抓著昆汀的手由上而下的摸。

指尖感受溫熱的肌膚還有肌肉的紋理，昆汀不得不承認，他從未想過他好久以前就喜歡上的阿宅學弟身材也能這麼好。

彼得的頭靠上了他的肩膀，輕輕的在他耳畔吹著熱氣，昆汀忍不住的瞇起眼睛。

「好喜歡學長……」彼得呢喃著「好想跟學長做……」

本來聽到上句還有那麼點感動的昆汀，一聽到下一句就把彼得的頭推開，狠狠的捏住他的耳朵然後旋轉。

彼得嚇的一句話再也不敢說出口。

「去洗澡。」昆汀拍了拍他的臉頰，直視那雙略含淚水的棕色眼眸，命令道「現在馬上把你自己身上的衣服脫乾淨，然後走進浴室把你身上的酒臭味洗掉，才準上床跟我一起睡。」

「快去。」

昆汀安撫性的親吻了下彼得的額頭。

彼得一邊脫著自己的褲子一邊向浴室走去，邊走邊脫的樣子讓他走的磕磕絆絆的，還差一點把他和奈德組好的模型撞下櫃子，那個模型可是有三千片那麼多。

昆汀把外套掛在門口的掛鉤上，脫下襪子放進自己的鞋子裡，走向另一邊的廁所刷牙洗臉。

等他洗完之後走出廁所後，昆汀看見對面浴室門口站了一個用手摀住下身重要部位的人。

「你要幹嘛？」昆汀雙手交叉插在胸前，問「不是叫你去洗澡了嗎？」

或許是喝酒的關係，彼得今天比往常要來的更加無賴，他扭捏了幾下之後開口問昆汀。

「洗完之後可以跟學長一起睡覺嗎？」棕色的眼眸滴溜溜的轉，彼得的嘴巴囁嚅著「我是說動詞的睡。」

昆汀發誓，要是讓他知道是誰給這個小瘋子喝酒，他一定要把那個人抓出來用實驗室裡的王水浸過一遍。

簡直煩死了！怎麼可以有人這麼的盧？

「不行，你再問就連純睡覺的機會都沒有。」

昆汀完全放棄和醉酒的人溝通，他沒好氣的回彼得。

「我不跟醉倒神智不清的酒鬼做愛。」

「好吧……」彼得默默的走進浴室裡洗澡。

-

終於把人哄進去浴室洗澡的昆汀大大的鬆了一口氣，他躺在彼得的床上望著天花板上頭那些被奈德貼上去的螢光星座群。

不會晚上睡不著嗎？昆汀在心裡吐槽。

浴室裡的水聲淅瀝淅瀝的響著。

昆汀慢慢的開始有了睏意，他拉起彼得的被子蓋上面朝牆壁把身子蜷起，此刻的他看起來就像一隻待在蛹裡的毛毛蟲。

聞著棉被上的味道，昆汀慢慢的陷入睡眠。

浴室裡的水聲停了下來，剛剛看似醉酒到神智不清的人現在目光清亮，彼得靠近床鋪看了下昆汀，發現他已經睡熟之後，安安靜靜的拿著吹風機又回到浴室裡，關上門開始吹起自己濕透的頭髮。

吹完頭髮後，彼得小心翼翼的將吹風機歸位並把衣服丟進洗衣籃裡。

他掀開了被子的一角，鑽進因昆汀的體溫而暖和的被窩裡躺好，彼得剛躺好原本面向牆壁的昆汀就自動的轉了個身，頭就這麼的靠在彼得的胸口前。

彼得伸手把昆汀散落的髮絲別回耳後，低頭吻了下他頭頂的髮旋，閉上眼睛也進入了夢鄉。

-

坐在餐桌一旁的彼得看向對面的昆汀，昆汀慢吞吞的吃著彼得剛做好的英式早餐。

「還不錯。」

抽起一張衛生紙擦了擦嘴角，昆汀又用叉子叉起一塊香腸放入嘴中。

「所以你覺得你自己表現的怎麼樣？」

昆汀沒頭沒尾的說到。

彼得默默的坐直身體，清了下嗓子。

「我覺得你一定會喜歡。」

「是嗎？」昆汀挑起眉頭「如果我說是馬馬虎虎呢？」

「那就再給我一次機會，這次我一定做到最好。」

彼得看向對面的人，一字一句認真的說著。

「隨便你。」昆汀像是不在意的，用叉子戳著盤子裡的鷹嘴豆「但是你絕對要記住，這次是我贏了。」

彼得無奈的點了頭表示他聽到也同意昆汀說的話了。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗的出處是某次看到推特上有則「我以前和我的丈夫打賭誰退縮誰就是膽小鬼 現在我們已經結婚十年了甚至還有領養一個女兒 他要是再不認輸我就要認為他是GAY了」
> 
> 白色的菊花除了有哀悼的意思以外還有代表高貴坦白的意思，不過彼得一開始的確是抱持著哀悼的意思去送花的。
> 
> 不過很快的他就後悔他以前搞不清楚狀況時做的事了。


End file.
